Let it Rain
by MiYoung
Summary: "Todos viviam em paz até Min Jung se especializar nas trevas. Desde o dia que ele se revelou, vinha tentando dominar as cidades. Havia conseguido três pequenas: Zeklos, Ondys e Ostezo. Agora, as seis amigas vinham protegendo sua cidade, Liets, tendo que batalhar com criaturas do mal. Até o dia da grande profecia."


_1.** Let it Rain**_

Gotas geladas caiam do céu e batiam no rosto da menina, seus olhos miravam no inimigo que a olhava firmemente.

Firmou sua espada na mão e atacou com todas suas forças até senti-la atravessando o coração daquela criatura. O que ela não esperava era que teria outra para lhe atacar por trás.

Sentiu quando aquelas mãos enormes e desconfiguradas a seguraram pelo ombro e a arremessaram longe, fazendo suas mãos se abrirem e a espada voar longe quando bateu o corpo no chão.

Caiu dentro de uma poça d'água e havia se machucado.

Olhou e viu a criatura se aproximando cada vez mais com aquela aura negra. Foi tentando se arrastar até sua arma para ter alguma defesa, mas não conseguiria alcançá-la a tempo e suas companheiras estavam ocupadas cuidando cada uma de seus adversários.

Quando o monstro estava perto o suficiente e se preparando para atacá-la, soube que não conseguiria se esquivar então fechou os olhos se preparando, mas não sentiu o golpe. Ao abri-los se deparou com uma garota baixa na sua frente com cabelo curto encravando sua lança no peito do que estava lhe atacando.

Viu o monstro virar pó e logo em seguida sua companheira abaixando-se para lhe ajudar.

- Tae, você está bem? – Perguntou olhando para a mais velha.

- Estou sim Sunny, foi só um deslize meu, me ajuda a levantar...

Sunny tentou ajudar à amiga, mas na hora viu que a mesma não tinha condições de ficar em pé.

- Seo! Seo! Ajuda aqui! – Gritou para a outra companheira que veio correndo em direção as mais velhas.

- O que foi unnie? - Perguntou quando chegou perto.

- A TaeYeon, machucou a perna, ajuda ela enquanto eu dou cobertura.

A mais baixa se posicionou na frente das duas enquanto olhava ao redor.

- Seo anda logo...

- Calma unnie! – Respondeu SeoHyun enquanto colocava suas mãos suavemente sobre a perna machucada.

Fechou os olhos e se concentrou no machucado de TaeYeon que logo foi parando de doer.

Quando terminou olhou espantada para a mais velha enquanto a ajudava a levantar.

- Unnie, como você estava aguentando? Você estava com a perna fraturada em dois pontos diferentes.

A mais velha só a olhou e respondeu:

- Obrigado maknae.

- Pronto ai? – Perguntou Sunny.

- Aham. – Respondeu Seo.

- Tae pega. – Falou a loira entregando-lhe sua espada.

- Obrigada Sun. – Ela olhou em volta e percebeu que os inimigos haviam acabado. – Eles acabaram?

- Não sei Tae, a Hyo foi dar uma conferida nas redondezas.

As três permaneceram no mesmo lugar no centro de uma clareira no meio da floresta até ouvirem algo se aproximando.

Todas olharam e se prepararam para o combate, mas quem saiu do meio das árvores foi uma menina baixa com cabelos loiros até abaixo do ombro

Em um piscar de olhos ela já estava perto de suas companheiras.

- Tem cerca de 30 se aproximando pelo norte. Falou.

- Ai meu Deus... – Falou SeoHyun espantada.

- São quase sete pra cada uma... Nossa energia já está muito gasta... Precisamos de reforços.

- Eu sei Tae, já chamei, não sei por que elas ainda não chegaram. – Respondeu Sunny.

As quatro olharam assustadas quando monstros começaram a invadir o local, prontos para atacar.

- Qual é o plano? – Perguntou HyoYeon.

- Tentar vencer? – Respondeu Sunny.

- Me parece um bom plano. – Completou TaeYeon.

Quando o primeiro adversário seguiu adiante para o ataque, foi surpreendido por uma flecha de fogo que o acertou, o transformando em pó. Logo em seguida mais flechas acertavam outros.

- Sentiram minha falta babies?

- Sempre Soo. – Respondeu HyoYeon.

- É impressão minha ou a temperatura caiu? – Perguntou TaeYeon.

As cinco criaturas que estavam na frente olharam com os olhos enormes e negros em direção as garotas e de repente pareceram estáticas.

- Jessica... – Sussurrou Sunny.

- A chuva realmente torna meu trabalho mais fácil. – Dizia a garota olhando as criaturas congeladas que logo foram destruídas pelas flechas de fogo de sua companheira.

Agora as seis lutavam contra os inimigos que ainda sobraram.

Antes esses ataques não eram freqüentes, até o Lorde Min Jung assumir o poder das trevas.

As pessoas que vivem nesse mundo chamado Rangok se especializavam em algum dos quatro elementos: Água, Ar, Fogo ou Terra.

Alguns demoravam um pouco, mas um dia sempre descobria seu elemento. Todos viviam em paz até Min Jung se especializar nas trevas.

As "trevas" eram conhecidas como uma magia negra muito poderosa e havia uma grande profecia que falava sobre uma pessoa que seria consumida pelo mal e traria uma grande desgraça...

Muitas pessoas acreditavam que a profecia estava se cumprindo como o Lorde conseguindo tanto poder em tão pouco tempo.

Desde o dia que ele se revelou, vinha tentando dominar as cidades. Havia conseguido três pequenas, Zeklos, Ondys e Ostezo. As seis amigas vinham protegendo sua cidade, Liets, tendo que batalhar com criaturas do mal.

Sunny e SooYoung eram especializadas no fogo.

SeoHyun utilizava o ar mas também possuía poderes de cura e HyoYeon como a mais nova havia se especializado no ar mas invés a cura tinha uma grande velocidade.

Jessica se especializou em água e logo em seguida adquiriu a habilidade do gelo.

TaeYeon era a única que ainda não havia se especializado, mas possuía uma grande habilidade com sua espada.

- Acabou? – Perguntou SeoHyun.

TaeYeon olhou para o céu e depois e percebeu que havia parado de chover e as nuvens já haviam começado a se dispersar.

- Sim Seo, por enquanto pelo menos sim. – Respondeu.

- Aish. Ainda bem, eu quero ir pra casa dormir, estou morrendo de sono. – Reclama Jessica.

- Sica, você vive morrendo de sono. – Fala SooYoung.

- Isso não é verdade.

- É sim! Você já acorda pensando na hora de dormir.

- Pessoas que adoram me irritar.

- Acho que é melhor a gente ir, para descansar um pouco. – Diz TaeYeon levantando-se

- Sim, vamos. – Responde HyoYeon.


End file.
